What Is Love? The Button Story
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: A JPC AU.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. Phenomenon

**What is Love?**

**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.**

**Once in a lifetime a love like this comes along. It is so special, so unexpected. Nothing can stop it.**

Screenplay by B. Kirkwood and G. Blyth

"_So…what do you think?" _

Guy was honestly lost for words.

"_It sounds…"_

"_Familiar." _

James supplied rather unhelpfully.

"_Okay fair point I can see what you are thinking, but that is the beauty of this project. The movie is about you two."_

"_Us two? As in me and James?"_

"_But we're not…you know." _

James flushed at his own suggestion.

"_And it isn't about that. It's about platonic love. A strong bond."_

"_Like…what was that film?" _

"_Oh God….Thelma and Louise."_

Guy was able to complete his thought.

"_No. Better. Because this is a true story."_

"_We want to chart your journey from Oaks to now. The Button story."_

"_Just like your fans have wanted."_

"_But it is hardly a true story then is it_?"

Guy interjected.

"_Well we may embellish slightly with the use of artistic license, but in essence it is true."_

"_But why us?" _

James was struggling to understand the mystery.

"_You are a phenomenon."_

"_The public are still desperate to understand you. To understand your chemistry."_

"_That's easy we are best friends." _

James flashed Guy his best smile.

"_A friendship like yours is special. Do you know anyone else like you two?"_

"_Sure. There's…and…Thelma and Louise."_

"_Apart from them?"_

"_No, but why make a movie about it?"_

"_Because boys you will be worth millions."_

"_You can't be serious!" _

They responded in unison.


	2. Decisions

Their drive home was uncharacteristically quiet. Neither of them wanted to be the first to bring up the offer.

"_So…it was good to see Bryan again wasn't it?" _

Guy had never really been one for subtlety.

"_Yeah and Gavin. He offered me the part in Emmerdale."_

"_I knew I recognized him. So about the film?"_

"_You are going to think about it?"_

"_Sure. I mean I have that audition for Warterloo Road next week and then that play in two weeks, but it doesn't hurt to have options."_

"_I guess not." _

James couldn't help sounding slightly confused.

"_You didn't like it?"_

"_It's not that. It's just don't you want anything to be private? We have enough press outside as it is. And honestly I don't really understand what the whole thing would be about."_

"_Us. I'm guessing it will be like a documentary."_

"_I don't get what there is to tell. We're close, so what? Now if we were dating that would make a story."_

"_What something like 'From McDean to Button?'"_

"_Exactly. That would be what our fans wanted." _

James tried to dampen his enthusiasm.

"_Shame we're both happily straight then isn't it?" _

Guy quipped, he tried to ignore the hint of sadness in James's eyes.

"_Yeah it is._ James attempted to cover. _Oh and talking about straight. Cassey called. She wanted to check you were still on for tonight. You got big plans?"_

"_Not really, meal out then on to a club. You?"_

"_Quiet night in front of the box. Hannah's at her mum's for the weekend."_

"_You could join us." _

The words were spilling out of his mouth before his brain had the chance to process them. God Cassey would flip. She already thought him and James spent too much time together. If he told her about the movie her suspicions would be confirmed.

"_No thanks. I don't fancy playing gooseberry all night. And besides the CSI marathon is on." _

James tried to tone down his anger.

"_So you will be okay?" _

Guy squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"_Sure. Have a good night." _

So he plastered a grin onto his face and returned Guy's gesture with a pat on the back.


	3. Change Of Plan

It was getting on for ten o'clock and three episodes of CSI over when James's mobile started blaring out the ring tone he had assigned to Guy.

"_Hello."_

"_James it's me. Let me in."_

"_In where?"_

"I'm outside. My hands are full so I can't get to my key." Guy steamrolled through the door, three carrier bags full of booze in his arms.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I had a change of plan." _

Something was definitely not right with that statement. He had talked to Cassey that morning and she had sounded perfectly happy.

"_You did?"_

"_Cassey broke up with me." _

Guy sounded slightly too nonchalant for James's liking.

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_I told her about the movie."_

"_Really? What did she think?"_

"_Well apparently she is under the impression we are an item."_

"_She what?" _

Guy collapsed on the sofa, can in hand.

"_She hasn't been happy for a while, because apparently I am spending too much time with you. She asked me to stop seeing you."_

"_And you said?"_

"_I said that wouldn't work because we are living together."_

"_And then?"_

"_She told me if I chose you over her then we were through_."

James could feel his heart ricocheting against his rib cage.

"_And you chose me?" _

The butterflies he had been attempting to suppress all day were currently doing cartwheels in his stomach.

"_You are my best friend. Of course I did." _

Guy enveloped him in his arms. His hands massaging his strong muscular back. Then he pulled away, sharply as though he had been burnt, as he felt a stirring in his groin.

"_Guy. Are you okay?" _

He leapt off the sofa.

"_Yes. Just getting a glass of water. Do you want one?" _

He didn't even give him the chance to answer. Once in the kitchen, out of James's sight, Guy stroked his hand over his throbbing member as it pulsed against the constraints of its cotton prison. Leaning against the sideboard for support, he increased the strokes and moaned and panted, biting on his lip, drawing blood, as he reached climax, all the while thoughts of James whirred around his head.

"_Guy? Do you need a hand?" _

James shouted through from the lounge.

"_No. I'm good. In fact I am very good." _

He smiled to himself as he readjusted his jeans and poured a glass of water.


	4. Me or Money?

"_Owwwwwwwwww." _

Guy screamed.

"_You big baby. You want me to kiss it better?" _

James cooed patronizingly over Guy as he nursed his big toe, which he had stubbed on his way to the kitchen to refill their beer glasses.

"_It hurts really badly_."

He emphasized with an over the top limp back to the sofa.

"_I better kiss it better then hadn't I? Hadn't I?" _

Guy giggled girlishly as James pinned him to the sofa with very little resistance.

"_Where is my kiss then?" _

He looked deep into the sparkling blue spheres hovering above him.

"_Well I…_ Guy could feel his heart beating manically against his chest and the stirring in his trousers as he stuttered under his breath. _Not a good idea."_

"_Why not?" _

Tentively he closed the gap between them and traced his tongue across his smooth expectant lips.

"_Guy…I…"_

"_I want you." _

James pulled away as though he had been scalded.

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why do you want me now? Is it 'cos of the movie?" _

Guy could not believe what he was hearing.

"_No. No way. James I broke up with my girlfriend for you, because she believes we have been together for ages."_

"_Really?" _

His spikey exterior seemed to soften.

"_Of course. I've wanted you for ages."_

"_Good."_

"_But it wouldn't do us any harm would it?"_

"_I knew it. You creep. You know exactly how I feel about you and all you want is to make money off it."_

"_No. I never said…"_

"_You didn't have to. I'm going to bed. You can kiss this movie deal goodbye as well." _

Without looking back James stormed upstairs leaving Guy to his own devices.

"_You can't be serious. James? I'm sorry." _

In response he received a blanket over his head and a pillow to the midriff.

"_No you're a drunk selfish prick."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Yeah…well I don't love you. Right now I don't even like you."_

"_!James!"_

"_What?"_

"_I am sorry."_

"_Yeah well I do kinda like you."_

"_Good. James."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Night."_

"_Night, Guy."_


	5. Really All Mine We Have The Story

"_It should be illegal to stare at someone when they are sleeping it is unnerving_."

Guy mumbled, as James hovered above him, where he lay on the couch, tea in hand.

"_Yeah well your in my house and I've made you breakfast."_

"_You have?" _

Guy jolted into a sitting position, his eyes now wide open.

"_Yes, but I want to talk about last night first." _

About to hand over his tea, James changed tack and set it on the coffee table just out of his reach.

"_Me too._ Guy assured him. _What've you made me?"_

"_You and your flipping stomach."_

"_I'll be in a more talkative mood after I've had something to eat. I'm thinking bacon butties."_

"_I've done you a fry up. So you are more talkative after food and drink? I'll have to remember that."_

"_Drink? Oh God. What did I say last night?"_

"_You weren't that drunk."_

"_Okay, so I told you about Cassey."_

"_And that you wanted to be with me."_

"_I did?"_

"_I knew it was all about the movie. Why would you suddenly decide you wanted to be with me? I knew it."_

"_Whoa. Calm down. What about the movie? I know you weren't sure about it, but I…"_

"_You can't do it as a couple."_

"_I want to believe me I do. And I want to be with you I wasn't lying about that."_

"_You weren't?" _

James couldn't help sounding surprised.

"_No I wasn't. It's just I always thought if we got together it would be…you know special. About us. Not for the sake of work. And you were right about our lack of privacy. I mean imagine what Cassey would say?"_

"_It isn't about work for me. I do want you. I think I fell for you the day we met, but I realized my true feelings the first time you left Oaks. No one could understand the lack of chemistry I had with everyone else. I couldn't either. I mean acting is acting it's meant to be natural, but I made it look so difficult."_

"_You still do." _

Guy ducked as James swiped at his head.

"_I guess what I am trying to ask is…do you feel the same way?"_

"_Welllll."_

"_Guy."_

"_You know I do. Now didn't you say something about a fry up?"_

"_God you're like a dog with a bone. I want you to think about the movie_."

James shouted through from the kitchen as he served up his breakfast and Craig made himself comfortable at the breakfast bar.

"_I can't right now."_

"_We'll talk to Cassey."_

"_And say what? She'll kill me."_

"_She wasn't stupid Guy. I think she knew about us before we did. She'll understand our situation."_

"_She'll want blood."_

"_Tell her we'll cut her in if the movies a success."_

"_You want to pay her off?"_

"_She can't say fairer than that."_

James shrugged dismissively.

"_She can and she will believe me."_

"_We should still try."_

"_Why is this so important for you?"_

"_Because now we have our story and we owe it to the fans."_

"_Do you want to call Bryan?"_

"_More than anything, but first I want you to finish your breakfast and join me upstairs for a shower._ Guy was actually torn for the first time in his life: food or sex. _Are you coming or what?"_

"_Just one more bite. Ahh screw it." _

He sprinted up the stairs, removing his clothes on the way. I'm all yours." He stood before James, completely naked, semi-hard, with a smile on his face.

"_Yes you are. _James licked his lips hungrily. _Come here."_


End file.
